The invention relates to a covering of the kind serving for bulletproof armoring of a wall and comprising a number of bulletproof plates, a support having a base for mounting on the wall and a number of pockets arranged to keep the plates in positions in which they overlap or adjoin each other in twos.
Personnel from e.g. military units or humanitarian organizations in crisis areas often have to live and/or work in e.g. personnel containers which can be transported to and put up in the area in question easily and quickly.
However there are numerous examples of hostile persons shooting at the personnel in the containers via its walls, which normally are not strong enough in themselves to stop a projectile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,178 discloses a container of a military logistic vehicle. The sidewalls of the container are covered with a bulletproof armoring comprising a number of bulletproof plates placed in pockets in a fabric covering. The fabric covering is divided into two single parts anchored each to a center ridge pole on the roof of the container. The two parts of the fabric covering are rolled up on the roof at the center ridge pole when being not used. The known bullet proof armoring suffers of the problem that it can be used only to one specific container since each part of the fabric covering consists of one single piece having a predetermined length and width. Another problem consists in that the roof of the container is not protected. Persons in the container therefore are not protected against projectiles fired from a higher level than the container or against hand bombs or fire from bazookas. Thus, there is a need for improved devices of this type.